The Zebra Dimension Transcript
Grandpa Steve: Alright alright gotta find a safe dimension for Billy and his little freind Vladamir to go on a adventure. (looks through the list) Vine Dimension no to dangerous, ah dimension (Spells out zombie letter by letter) Z O M B I E. Ah sounds safe enough to me. (theme plays) His names Billy He's traveling all around His names Billy He goes from town to town His names Billy Gonna knock you to the ground Billy, The Dimension Hopper (End of theme song) Billy:Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve have you found a good dimension for me and El Pequeño to go adventuring in Grandpa Steve: Yeah I found a good dimension for you and Rasputin let me show you, behold Dimension Z O M B I E. Billy: Zebra that doesnt sound very scary Grandpa Steve: No it doesnt sounds like a good place for you and the little russian guy to go Billy: Alright i'll go tell El Pequeño he'll be so exited (runs over to El Pequeño), hey El Pequeño El Pequeño guess what go on guess, cant guess ok i'll just tell you Grandpa Steve he uh found us a dimension to go to its gonna be pretty cool,wow tough groud cmon little guy lets go Grandpa Steve: Alright gentleman its time for your very first adventure now your going into unknown terrain you better be prepared for anything. Although your going to the Zebra Dimension, well there could be anything there so watch out. Thtats why Billy you have the protection of Badass McPsychopath. Billy: his name is El Pequeño Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve: I dont care what the little commies name is hes Badass McPsychopath if you ask me Billy:Alrighty can we go now please Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Just one more thing gentleman set your eyes upon my latest device the Comunication Device device thing im still working on the name this will help me talk to you guys throughout any dimension you go to so you dont get lost. If shit hits the fan you call me, and i'll teleport you back lickity split do you understand Billy Billy: Yes sir I understand Grandpa Steve: You understand communist (no response) I'll take that as a yes. Alright boys times for your first adventure. Billy:But Grandpa Steve I have a question Grandpa Steve: I dont care (teleports them away) thank god that annoying little guy is gone (Billy and El Pequeño are teleported to the Zebra Dimension) Billy: Where the hell are we, hey El Pequeño do you where this place is, hmm the silent treatment ay not such a good thing on our first mission. Hey look a guy ahead of us maybe we can ask him for directions. Sir excuse me over there could you give us some directions (the person is a zombie and does nothing but moan) sorry I cant understand you can you speak english sir (zombie continues to screech and moan) you know what El Pequeño I think were in Sweden or something. Cause that guy aint speaking english yeah definitly Swedish. Woo hoo sir over there we need your help please. ehh hola uhhh bonjour I dont freaking know hey El Pequeño do you speak Swedish no I didnt think so sir hola como estes bonjour uh halo I dont freaking know man you speak to him. Oh would you look at that El Pequeño hes coming closer cmon sir just a little closer your almost there cmon. El Pequeño where are you going you idiot (zombie tries to attack El Pequeño, El Pequeño sends it flying with one hit) Billy:Oh my freaking god El Pequeño you just attacked one of the locals you cant do that man, he was gonna give us directions I think your just racist ya know I dont think you like Swedish people ( El Pequeño turns around annoyed by Billy) Billy: Dont you look at me like that sunny boy your the one who just killed someone, im not the badguy here El Pequeño:(Sighs) (Theo appears) Theo:What are you idiots doing out here Billy: Excuse me what did you just call me sir Theo:I called you an idiot Billy: Well how dare you where I come from thats highly offensive, wait (turns to El Pequeño) hey El Pequeño this guy speaks English, (turns back to Theo) excuse me sir could you give us directions around here Theo: Is there something wrong with you boy do you even know where you are Billy:Yeah im in the Zebra Dimension Theo:What the hell is the Zebra Dimension Billy:Oh its uh dont worry your little wouldn't understand im something of a scientist ya know Theo:You, a scientist why do I find that hard to believe, anyway a kid like you shouldn't be on the streets, you know whats out here right Billy:Yeah Swedish locals from what I can see Theo: there not Swedish you idiot there zombies Billy:Zombies,(turns to El Pequeño) hey El Pequeño I think this guy has lost his marbles(turns back to Theo) Theo: I saw your freind take down an alpha how the hell did he do that Billy: Wait so (turns to El Pequeño) that guy was a zombie Theo:Yeah he was a zombie and he just killed him with ease, you need to get off the streets come with me I know some people who can take care of you Billy:Oh well um thank you very much, so are gonna take me there Theo: Oh I was just waiting for your friend to get over here Billy:Oh ok (turns to El Pequeño) El Pequeño you dumb little Russian come over here (turns to Theo) alright lets go, (start walking) hey Mr.Kruger whats your name Theo:My names Theo whats your name Billy:Oh my names Billy and this is my friend El Pequeño Theo:Ah Spanish bit of culture Billy:What do you mean Spanish hes Russian Theo:Alright theirs our base Billy:Oh its just a wall Theo:That wall took 10 weeks to build Billy:Oh in that case wow its a wall Theo:Shut up you listen we got zombies at the front door we need to sneak past them if we stand a chance. Billy:Why cant we say hi? Theo:Because they will eat us you idiot Billy:Alright then no need to say it in that tone Theo:Lets go, i'll go first you follow my lead,(turns to El Pequeño ) then you El Pequeño make sure he doesn't get eaten,(turns back to Billy) you understand Billy:Of course I do Theo, guy I only met a second ago Theo:Alright see you on the other side men Billy:Goodluck Mr.Scissor hands uh I forgot his name already (Theo slowly sneaks past crawling behind the zombies not making a sound) Theo:Alright now you come across Billy Billy:Alright I guess its my turn El Pequeño wish me luck. ( El Pequeño says nothing) well that just hurt alright see ya buddy (Billy begins to sneak past the zombies bust slips on a small Arthropod) Billy:Oh grud (The zombies turn see Billy) Billy:Hey uh Grandpa Steve could you uh teleport me back now (Grandpa Steve activates Communication Device) Grandpa Steve:Sorry Billy that's a no can do for some reason the machines not working Billy:Well that's just great (Zombie Pentaceratops begins to move in for the kill,) El Pequeño:(takes in some shallow breaths and then charges at the zombie hoard destroying them in one hit, then takes a couple more fast breaths after hitting them) Billy:Holy crap El Pequeño you just saved my skin ya know what maybe Russians aren't so bad. Anyway see ya lets go eat some food or something I don't know why were even invited here lets go Theo:Holy shit your friends a badass anyway come inside I got some people I want you to meat (Martin and the rest are chatting) Theo:Hey Martin Martin:Theo, whats up Theo:I just found this couple of wackos outside they took down an alpha and all the zombies outside our front door Martin:Well for that all I can say is thank you whats your name Billy:My names Billy and this is El Pequeño he doesn't talk very much though hes Russian Theo:Spanish Billy:Russian Theo:Im pretty sure its Spanish Billy:(Turns to Theo)Excuse me did you cross a dimension with him no so shut up (Turns to Martin) hes russian and um yes he just killed everyone and so uh a free McDonald's or something Martin:(laughs) Wheres this kid been Theo, theirs no McDonald's anymore theirs nothing were in the apocalypse sunny where have you been this entire time how have you survived so long Billy:I mean uhh I just got here 5 minutes ago so not so sure what your talking about Martin:Theo could I have a word with you (Theo walks over) this guy is absolutely insane Theo we need to get rid of him Theo:But his friends pretty cool isn't he Martn:Yeah sure his little guy is kinda cool Russian Spanish Mexican I dont give a shit what he is but the Dilophosaurus gotta go hes a nut job he says hes been here for 5 minutes doesn't know anything about the apocalypse, and he said what he was traveling dimensions with the little guy what its insane alright we need to get rid of this guy. Theo:Alright,we cant just get rid of this guy in the middle of the night tho cant we Martin:tTrue we'll send him away in the morning get him something to then send him on there way, you understand, we got enough mouths to feed as it is Theo:I understand Martin, (turns to Billy) well guys um Billy:Oh what did he say Theo Theo:He said to he'd love to have you guys stay come on in Billy:Oh thats great cmon El Pequeño lets go have some food Captain Syraco:So what is your name Billy:Oh um my names Billy whats yours Captain Styraco:Captain Styraco tell us a bit about yourself Billy Billy:Well you see uh I travel dimensions with my badass sidekick here his names uhh El Pequeño and this is our first adventure so yeah Captain Styraco:Oh how delightful, (whispers to Peter) Peter dont you think this guys a bit of a crackhead Peter:Yes I can definitely see that he does seem high on some crazy shit right now Captain Styraco:Yes but maybe we shouldn't let him know play along with his little ya know scheme shouldn't we Peter:Yeah don't wanna mess with someone when there in that state, (stops whispering and talks to Billy) so,Billy,tell us about your adventure huh what have you done so far. Billy:Well I found Scary McScissor hands over there, hi hi there, and he uh told us to come here and that's all we've done so far its a bit boring isn't it. Hey not as boring as the pilot episode tho huh (laughs and then looks straight into the camera)you guys got that reference right Albert:So let me get this straight you guys travel dimensions huh Billy:yeah its pretty cool my Grandpa Steve he made uh ya know dimension hoping device yeah its pretty cool Albert:A dimension hopping device huh, ay you could show me how to build one of those im sure that come in handy fighting zombies huh Billy:Uh I dont know about fighting zombies but it could get you to somewhere where they have a McDonald's at least Albert:Hey i'd kill for McDonald's anytime about now President Warsaw:So Billy what were you before the apocalypse Billy:em I was a kid and I was playing some Nintendo 64 President Warsaw:Oh that's pretty cool my names President Warsaw nice to meet you Billy Billy:Oh hey President Warsaw hm cool what did you do before the war President Warsaw:I was the President Billy that's why they call me President Warsaw Billy:Ah ok ok ok (whispers to El Pequeño) hey El Pequeño this guy seems like a bit of wax job he thought he was the President (snickers) hes not Obama anyway so em whats your name (looks at Red) Red:My names Red Billy:Alright your a scary uh scary moefoe aren't you whats your name (looks at Scott Lancaster) Scott Lancaster:The names Scott Lancaster Billy:Ah William Wallace very cool freedom (snickers a bit and looks towards Christian) Alright so whats your name Christian:My names Christopher Billy:Oh Christopher huh what did you do before this apocalypse cuz that seems to be the ice breaker for everyone ya know Christopher:I worked on a farm and uh yaknow in the outskirts and it was really cool Billy: Ok thats uh not as cool as dimension hopping ha ha in your face (looks at El Pequeño ) I dont like this guy Billy he seems a bit stupid Christian:Uh that Billy guy seems like a bit of a airhead Martin:(laughs)You can be serious right Christian Christian:No im serious boss hes a bit stupid Martin:(continues to laugh) Theo get a load of this Christian thinks someones stupid Theo:Wait Christian someones (starts laughing out of control) wait say that again Martin:Christian thinks someones stupid Theo:(Continues to laugh)Oh Christian you crack me up Christian:I dont get it whats the joke (loud footsteps are heard) Billy:Shut my face and call me Sam Neil I think theirs a T rex coming Scott Lancaster:Thats not a T-Rex sunny its bigger Billy:Oh no were gonna need a bigger boat, ah kill me that was a terrible joke (The Alpha zombie steps into view) Martin:Thats gotta be the biggest Alpha i've ever seen Billy run Grandpa Steve:(Activates communication device) Ay Billy this is Grandpa Steve talking through the fricking Communication Device thing turns out it does work the teleportation device so im gonna teleport you back right now Billy:No Grandpa Steve im in a bit of trouble your gonna teleport this stupid zombie back with. Grandpa Steve:Zombie? don't be silly its probably just an angry Zebra get ready Billy:NO Grandpa Steve (gets teleported) Martin:Where the hell did he go (Billy teleports back to the home base with El Pequeño) Billy:Were alive and the zombies not with us awesome El Pequeño awesome so uh hey grandpa so uh how are you doing Grandpa Steve:Im fine Billy how was your adventure, Billy:Oh it was really cool we met this band of weird guys and they were stupid they thought it was the apocalypse and there was no McDonalds Grandpa Steve:Well sounds like the Zebra Dimension is a promising place maybe we can go back one day i'd like to see that place Billy:Eh it was a bit boring grandpa im ready for another adventure Grandpa Steve:Awesome Billy i'll get another one up hows the communist protecting you huh was he pretty badass Billy:Ah El Pequeño was awesome people kept saying he was Spanish though Grandpa Steve:Spanish i've never heard of such a ridiculous thing in my whole life glad I got you out of there as soon as I did Billy those people might have made you stupid Billy:(laughs) your right Grandpa Steve lets go somewhere else, but wait Grandpa Steve if the zombie didn't get telepoted with us then that means (Zombie wipes out everyone in the base) Grandpa Steve:what were you saying Billy Billy:Oh nothing I was just thinking about something Grandpa Steve:Alright time for another adventure Billy, but that'll be in the next episode (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts